A Mother's Touch
by BubblyShell22
Summary: What if Shen had survived and raised the Turtles with Splinter? This is what the Turtles' lives would have been like with a mother's touch.


A Mother's Touch

A/N: This plot bunny came about after a discussion on Stealthy Stories with Turtlefreak 121. She talked about what it would be like if the Turtles had a mother figure in their lives and how it would affect them. This discussion went on to something different, but TF's original post really got me thinking about the subject, and this bunny was born. I want to thank Turtlefreak 121 for helping to inspire this bunny and Amicitia for suggesting the title. Thanks a million, you two. I owe you one. And now, without further ado, the story begins.

Summary: What if Tang Shen had survived and raised the Turtles along with Splinter? This story is about what would happen and how the Turtles' lives would have changed with a mother's touch.

Disclaimer: The TMNT are property of Nickelodeon Studios now, but they were originally the property of Peter Laird and Mirage.

Additional disclaimer for those who may read this on Fanfiction Dot Net: If this chapter (and any additional chapters) appear in bold, italics, or underlined, it is the site's doing and not mine. I just thought I'd let you know since this has happened on quite a few of my stories already. Thanks.

Tang Shen hummed a Japanese tune as she washed the dishes. Yoshi and Mashimi were cleaning some of the other rooms. Because they lived with the Ancient One, the three of them were assigned chores which including cleaning their rooms as well as other rooms within the house. Yoshi and Shen didn't mind the work, but Mashimi wasn't fond of it at all. He thought that Shen should do all of the work since she was a woman.

"Mashimi, apologize!" Yoshi ordered one day when Mashimi had made this remark. "That is no way to speak to Shen!"

"Why should I?" Mashimi scoffed. "It is the woman's place to keep house. We should not have to do this slave work."

"This is our home, Mashimi," Shen told him. "Father was nice enough to take us in. The least we can do is repay the favor by helping to keep his home clean."

"Shen is right, my son," the Ancient One said as he appeared suddenly. "This is your home as well, and you should respect it and keep it neat. The same goes for respecting members of the family within the home. You will apologize to Shen and do one hundred flips for your remark. Do you understand?"

Mashimi said that he did and apologized to Shen right away. However, he still wasn't fond of doing any sort of housework and often complained to himself how unfair it was. He vowed that if he got married, he would make his wife do all the housework and obey him as a woman should. That was the way a household should be run, he thought to himself.

Shen snapped out of her memories and returned to her task. The pet rat she had saved from Mashimi's blade watching her, flicking his ears to her soothing voice. The rat had taken to her immediately and often observed her while she did her tasks. He was also very fond of Yoshi and the Ancient One, but he wasn't fond of Mashimi and tried to avoid him at all costs. Mashimi disliked the rat and often glared at him in disgust, much to Shen's disapproval.

After putting away the dishes, Shen's eyes fell on the cherry blossom tree outside. She often sat out there to read a book or meditate. She thought that since her tasks were finished it would be a good time to go outside and get some fresh air. She offered her arm to the rat, and he scurried up and took his place on her shoulder.

"Let's go outside for a little while, little one," she said. The rat had no proper name yet, but he still responded to whatever Shen called him.

Shen sat down under the cherry blossom tree, closing her eyes in contentment. The breeze blew strands of her hair across her face, some of them tickling the rat. She opened her eyes and brushed the strands back then looked up when she felt a presence near her.

"You look so beautiful sitting under this tree," Yoshi said. "I knew I had to come out and sit with you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Yoshi," Shen replied. Yoshi took his place by Shen, and the rat went from Shen to Yoshi. Yoshi picked him up and set him on his shoulder.

"I think our friend loves you, Yoshi," Shen told him. "He perks up every time he sees you."

"I think he loves both of us," Yoshi replied. "It would seem fitting since we gave him a home. He is showing how pleased he is that we saved his life. I have noticed that when he sees Mashimi, he bares his teeth."

"That's because he's still angry at what Mashimi tried to do," Shen said. As she looked back on that event, she thought about what would have happened if she hadn't saved the creature. Sometimes she felt that Mashimi had intentions of finishing what he'd set out to do, which is why she kept a close eye on the rat. There was no way she was going to let any harm befall him.

Yoshi sighed. "I think that Mashimi is hiding something from me," he announced. "I've seen him sneaking out of the house quite a few times. He's also been missing Guardian training sessions by claiming he's sick. However, I think he's faking it to do something else."

"What do you think he is doing?" inquired Shen.

"I don't know, but I do know that where Mashimi is concerned, it can't be good," replied Yoshi.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," suggested Shen.

Yoshi shook his head. "It would do no good," he told her. "Mashimi is a very private person. He'll never reveal what is going on." Then he smiled. "But maybe I'm overreacting. For all I know, Mashimi could be sneaking out to meet a girl in the city."

Shen giggled. "That would not surprise me," she said. "I suppose the best thing we can do is wait for Mashimi to tell us himself."

Yoshi nodded, knowing she was right. It would do no good to bother Mashimi about his secret. If Mashimi wanted to talk about what he was doing, he would. Yoshi tried to forget about it and gazed at the cherry blossoms. He picked one off the tree and placed the blossom in Shen's dark hair.

"You should wear cherry blossoms in your hair more often," he said. "They look beautiful in your dark hair."

"And they do match my kimono," commented Shen as she looked down at the white kimono with pink blossoms. "I believe I will wear them more often. Thank you, Yoshi."

"You're welcome, my love," said Yoshi. The two smiled at each other and shared a kiss. When they parted, Yoshi suggested that they go inside to see how Mashimi was doing with his chores. Shen agreed, and the two of them left the shade of the blossom tree and went inside. They spotted Mashimi coming out of the dojo.

"What do you have in your hair?" Mashimi asked Shen.

"It's a cherry blossom," Shen replied. "Do you like it?"

Mashimi scowled. "It looks ridiculous," he answered. "What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Yoshi suggested it," Shen told him. "He thought it looked nice in my hair."

"Of course he would," Mashimi scoffed. "He's so busy making sure you look nice while I'm busy doing my chores." He turned to Yoshi. "You should be helping me clean the dojo instead of being selfish and going outside to sit under a tree."

"I've finished my chores," Yoshi told him. "I decided to get some air. It's not my fault you do shoddy work."

"How dare you?" Mashimi hissed. "You're supposed to help me out, Yoshi. That's what brothers do."

"Brothers do all the work they are supposed to do instead of making someone else do it," Yoshi replied.

Mashimi started toward Yoshi, but before he could do anything, a voice said, "Yoshi! Mashimi! Enough!" They turned to see the Ancient One coming toward them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Yoshi was shirking his duties, Father," Mashimi replied. "I caught him coming inside with Shen."

"Yoshi and Shen have proven they are trustworthy," the Ancient One told him. "I do not have to worry about them shirking their duties. You, on the other hand, have proven yourself untrustworthy and very lazy in your work. If you would just put more effort into it, I wouldn't have inspect your work every time. Now I want both of you to stop fighting while I inspect the dojo. If it is clean, you are free to go. If it is not clean, you will have to go back and clean it again." He gave Mashimi a sharp look and went to inspect the dojo.

Mashimi threw Yoshi a dirty look. "This is all your fault," he whispered. "If you had stayed inside and helped me, I would be free right now."

"You have only yourself to blame, Mashimi," Yoshi retorted.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Shen ordered. "If Father hears you, he'll just get angrier."

"I am sorry, Shen," Yoshi said. "You are right. Such a thing is not worth fighting about."

Mashimi glared at Shen, but before he could say anything, the Ancient One called him into the dojo. He turned away from Yoshi and Shen, giving respect to the dojo before entering it. He saw that his father wasn't happy with him by the look on the Ancient One's face.

"You have shirked your duty again, Mashimi," the Ancient One scolded. "You will clean this dojo again until it is spotless. Then you will do twenty flips at morning practice. Perhaps that will teach you not to be so lazy."

Mashimi watched his father go and cursed under his breath. Why did this have to happen to him? Yoshi was always seen as the favorite son while he was seen as a nuisance. Who needed them? Soon they would all know how great he really was. He couldn't wait to see the look on Yoshi's face when he enacted his revenge. Yes, he would prove to Yoshi that he was the best. He smiled at the thought and began cleaning.

22222222

The Ancient One left the dojo and found Yoshi and Shen in the kitchen. "I need to speak to both of you in my room," he said. "Follow me."

Puzzled, Yoshi and Shen followed him, wondering what was going on.

The Ancient One sat down with a concerned look on his face. "I have called you here to discuss something that has been troubling me," he began. "But before I tell you what it is, I want to ask you if you have noticed anything strange about Mashimi. Has he been acting strangely?"

"Yes, Father, he has," Yoshi replied. "I have caught him sneaking out of the house a few times. He also has missed a few Guardian training sessions, claiming that he is sick. However, he has never shown signs of being ill?"

"Have you questioned him about this?" the Ancient One inquired.

"No, I have not," Yoshi answered. "I know that if I ask him, Mashimi will not tell me the truth of what is going on. Of course, it may be nothing more than sneaking out of the city to meet a girl there."

"I see," the Ancient One mused. "That is most peculiar."

"Why are you worried about Mashimi, Father?" Shen asked.

The Ancient One sighed. "I have been having a dream about Mashimi," he told them. "I see him betraying the Guardians and joining the enemy. I have sensed something dark within Mashimi lately, and I fear that this dream is a sign."

"What should we do, Father?" Yoshi asked.

"You should be vigilant and more aware of your surroundings," the Ancient One replied. "Watch Mashimi carefully and tell me if he reveals anything to you. I do not want to think that anything is wrong with him, but I cannot ignore the warning signs I have been given."

"I understand, Father," said Yoshi. "I will do as you wish."

"Good," said the Ancient One. "You are both dismissed."

Once they were outside the Ancient One's room, Shen turned to Yoshi. "I am frightened, Yoshi," she said. "What if Mashimi does betray you?"

"Then I will fight for the honor of the Guardians," replied Yoshi. "Do not be frightened, my love. I will be fine."

"But what if you die?" whimpered Shen. "I don't think I could bear it if I lost you!"

Yoshi took Shen's hands in his. "If I die, I will have died fighting for the honor of the Guaridans," he said. "You must go on, knowing that I will be with you in spirit. If you ever feel lonely, look at the cherry blossom I have given you for it symbolizes not only your beauty, but our love and how it has grown over time. I will also ask you to look after our pet rat and care for him. Shen, let's not think of this right now. We will just do as Father says and keep an eye on Mashimi."

Shen sighed. 'Yes, I suppose you're right," she said. "At least we have each other now."

"That is very true," said Yoshi with a smile. "You mean the world to me, and if I die, I will die with the memory of you. Your smile, your laugh, and your lips will all be with me in my final moments. I love you, Shen."

"I love you, too, Yoshi," she said. Then she leaned toward him until their lips met. Shen wanted to stay that way for all time, but she knew it was impossible. She looked into his eyes and saw how much he loved her. No matter what happened, she knew that she'd always keep the memory of her love for Yoshi in her heart.

After Yoshi left for his meeting, Shen went to her room with the rat. She took out the book she was reading and began to read it aloud. The rat settled in her lap and listened to the soothing sound of her voice. After she was done reading the chapter, she took the cherry blossom out of her hair and marked her spot. Then she got ready for bed and fell asleep to dreams of her Yoshi.

22222222

Mashimi finished the dojo to his father's satisfaction and was permitted to leave. He went to his room to get his gear and go to his own meeting. He put on his Guardian uniform even though he no longer considered himself a member of that group. He knew if he wore the Foot uniform, his father would be furious which was why he left that at Foot Headquarters. As he exited his room, he saw Shen was asleep with the rat curled next to her. He had an urge to take his katana and dispose of the rat once and for all. Such a creature did not belong in their home. Scowling in disgust, Mashimi left the house and headed for Foot Headquarters.

Mashimi had decided to join the Foot after constantly getting passed over when Mortu would assign ranks. On the day that Yoshi was assigned the rank of Guardian Prime, Mashimi decided to go home later and ventured into the city. Soon he came upon a mugging and stopped the muggers from harming another innocent victim. The victim thanked Mashimi and left.

Just as Mashimi was about to head home, a man came out of the shadows. He told Mashimi that he had observed the fight with the muggers and complimented Mashimi on his skills. The man introduced himself as Oroku Saki and told Mashimi that he could earn a place in his organization if he wanted to.

Mashimi basked in the praise Saki gave him and explained that the organization he belonged to never acknowledged his skills as a fighter. Saki assured him that the Foot would use his skills to their full potential and only bestowed this honor on those who were special. Mashimi knew he was special and decided to join without any hesitation. That was followed by an arrangement to meet again the next day.

Since then Mashimi had gone to the Foot training sessions secretly and enjoyed them immensely. Everyone treated him like an equal there and told him how good he was. Saki suggested that Mashimi should still pretend to be a Guardian even though the Guardians were the Foot's sworn enemy. Mashimi was assigned to learn of any secrets and pass them off to the Foot. It was because of his valuable information that they were planning to attack the facility in two weeks. Mashimi was ready to show the Guardians that they had made a grave mistake in passing him over.

When he walked into Foot Headquarters, he was greeted by Saki's look of surprise, which turned to anger.

"You are supposed to be with the Guardians," Saki admonished. "Why have you come here?"

"I did not feel like going there, Master," Mashimi replied. "Besides, it is better for us to finalize our plans for the attack."

Saki contemplated on what Mashimi had said and smiled. "That is a great idea, Mashimi," he said. "I want to make sure we don't fail in our mission."

And with that, they began discussing the final preparations for their attack on the Utrom building. Saki was confident that his plan would succeed and praised Mashimi for giving him the information they needed to utilize their plans. Mashimi was turning out to be a fine asset to the Foot.

After the meeting was over, Mashimi was feeling confident about what was to come. He was going to show everyone that he wasn't going to be overlooked anymore. Father would see that Mashimi was far from lazy, Mortu would see that Mashimi was just as skilled as Yoshi was, Yoshi would see that Mashimi was even better than he was and that he shouldn't be so arrogant about it, and Shen would see that the man she loved was the wrong one for her and would go to him.

Soon, all of them would find out that Yukio Mashimi was a member of the Foot Clan and all who opposed him would meet their end.

TBC

A/N: And so it begins. I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll do my best to work on it. You have to remember that real life does take up my time and I can be busy with other things. Please feel free to leave a review after you have finished reading. I want to thank Turtlefreak 121 and Amicitia for once again helping me with the plot bunny and the title. You guys rock. Have a shell-tastic day!


End file.
